


【EC】撩完人就跑是不可能的（pwp）

by Amora_Tang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amora_Tang/pseuds/Amora_Tang
Summary: 有私设沙滩离婚没离成，棋子play，作死查查在线撩万，这是一个极易脸红的小教授，车可能有点没油。第一次对EC下手的巨型ooc现场，描写无能，且看且欢乐。





	【EC】撩完人就跑是不可能的（pwp）

沙滩离婚什么的，最后都演变成了老万回家跪搓衣板。  
-  
“啊——”  
“Charles！”  
Erik跪在地上，轻柔地抱着Charles，让Charles枕着他的腿。Charles肩膀上的子弹被他小心地取了出来，血还在流。他慌乱地望着怀中的人已经苍白的脸，一时间完全不知道该说些什么。如果，如果打得再高一点，就是脖子了，他完全不敢想象那场景。天哪，他做了什么啊，如果Charles有什么事...  
“Erik，嘶，我们，回去...”Charles咬着嘴唇，握住Erik扶着自己的手，苍白的脸上极力忍着疼痛，湛蓝的眼睛望着Erik。Erik将人抱起来，环视一周狠狠瞪了每一个眼神复杂地望着这边的人，潇洒地上了飞机，把什么变种人大业完全抛在了脑后。  
-  
“解释一下，你为什么半夜跑我房间来？”Erik无奈地看着眼前的小教授，几天之前在病床上苍白着脸忍着疼的人，乘着伤好的差不多了，就不肯好好呆在病床上了。“病房一个人都没有，太冷了不适合伤口愈合。”Charles睁着无辜的大眼睛，眨巴眨巴看着Erik。  
Erik叹了口气。  
“所以我去给你开暖气吧？”  
小教授翻了一个白眼，掀开Erik的被子钻进去，团成一团。“不用麻烦你了，这样就很暖和。”他自觉地往Erik怀里蹭着，像个树袋熊一样抱住他的腰。  
Erik觉得自己的理智受到了深刻的挑战，鉴于他现在什么都没穿，Charles的头发擦在他的怀里的感觉分外...刺激...  
“Charles，”他不自然地压低声音，“你松开一点，我有点闷。”怀中的Charles显然不愿意配合，手上抱得更紧了，摇着头埋在Erik胸膛中，软软糯糯的声音从被子里传过来，“不要，我冷，我伤还没好诶。”  
“Charles。”Erik摸摸他的脑袋，这家伙...“你到底来干什么的？”  
Charles低低地嗤笑着，钻出一个脑袋。“我是来干什么的，你不知道吗？”说着，舔了舔嘴唇。  
Erik呼吸一窒，暗恋的人深更半夜撩自己，是办了他还是办了他还是办了他？在线等，急！  
-  
“所以，Charles，”Erik觉得自己的心脏受到了深刻的挑战，金属棋盘差点嗡嗡晃动起来，“你就只是过来找我...下棋？”  
Charles趴在床上摆着棋子道：“不然呢？我好久没下棋了！我知道你会爬起来陪我下，所以就过来找你了。”  
Erik披着睡袍，默不作声，看着眼前白净的脚丫子晃过来晃过去，病号服宽松地搭在肩膀上，他的角度，一片美景。Charles抬起头示意他趴下来下棋，无意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
艹，Erik苦恼地想着，他硬了。  
“来，你执白子还是黑子？”  
不是吧Charles，真的要下？小万都哭了...  
他揉揉眉心，对上Charles一片狡黠的眼神，反应过来什么。首先，他没带头盔，所以刚刚想的，看Charles这表情，是都知道了，故意来撩人的？第二...没有什么第一第二了，操，Charles的嘴唇张张合合在说什么呢，不知道，好想吻他好想好想好想...  
-  
反应过来的时候，棋盘已经散乱在了一旁，Charles微微睁大眼，被扣着肩膀按在了床上。  
“Charles，你自找的。”Erik俯身压了下去，吻住了Charles的唇，追逐着小小的舌尖，交换着呼吸与轻喘。一吻毕，Charles的脸已经泛上了绯红，和Erik接吻的感觉意外的好。  
不过...他刚刚迷迷糊糊好像看到了Erik某个地方已经立正敬礼了...这可不在他的计划内，准确的说，他完全忘了计划这一部分了，他有点慌。  
“Erik...我...我们...继续下棋？”  
Erik几乎要笑出声来。“小混蛋，还想下什么棋，撩了人就得负责知道吗？”  
Charles脸红了。说真的他只是打算过来撩个人，顺便欣赏欣赏Erik的窘迫样，可能连带表个白什么的。可是刚刚他进入Erik的思绪，看到的黄色废料吓得他一下子退了出来，然后不由自主地咽了下口水。  
Erik的目光一下子暗了下来，低头啃噬着Charles的鼻尖，惹得一阵颤栗。他轻轻笑了起来，伸手抓过Charles的手，按在自己的下体，附在Charles耳边低沉地道：“Charles，感受到了吗？”  
“你...你怎么...那么大...”Charles几乎快要烧起来了，脖颈泛起羞涩的粉红。显然Erik被这句话讨好了，愉悦地眯了眯眼，亲了亲Charles的颈侧，咬出一片印记。Erik带着茧子的手抚摸过Charles的身体，衣物悉数褪尽。  
现在他们赤诚相待，Erik抵着Charles的额头，轻柔而又期盼地说：“Charles，读我，告诉我你的想法。”Charles早在刚才的抚摸中动了情，温柔地注视着Erik的眼睛，他看到了，看到了海里的他们，看到了草地上的他们，看到了飞机上的他们，看到了他们亲吻在一起，看到了Erik想象中他们的未来。他看到了Erik对他的爱。  
“我...我...”Charles脸红了，他咬了咬下唇，在Erik的注视下，俯下身去。  
他俯下身去，慢慢地，紧张地伸出舌尖，触碰Erik的性器。  
“我明白了...”Erik喃喃着，倒吸一口气，实在是太刺激了，他从来没有想象过这个，哪怕是梦遗，也没有如此香艳的场景。此时Charles已经将Erik的龟头舔湿，张开嘴，浅浅地含入其中。口腔的温度火热，Erik忍不住将一只手搭在Charles的脑袋上，不轻不重地按压着，催促着他的动作。另一只手摸向他的后穴，一点一点揉着，床头柜里的润滑剂顺着腰线流下，穴口泛起晶莹的水光。  
Charles似乎受不了刺激，吊起眼睛嗔视Erik，随即感受到口中的炽热跳了跳，更加挺立。深吸了一口气，他忍住些许不适，将茎身整根含入，不出意外地听到了Erik满足的喟叹。深喉有些难受，他微微吐出一些，上下套弄着，节奏紊乱，却足够撩起欲望。  
“Charles，你实在是太磨人了...”  
Erik扶起Charles的脑袋，吻了吻他的唇。  
Charles只感觉有什么东西抵在后穴处，想要回头看，却被Erik吻住。“乖，把自己交给我...”声音令人安心，然而下一瞬后穴被异物进入。  
“唔！”并不疼，显然扩张做的足够。然而并不是手指，也不是Erik的性器，而是......  
Charles不可置信地瞪大眼睛，想要脑住Erik，后穴中不断颤动的异物却令他无法集中精神。“Erik！你...啊...你...”他确信那是刚刚他拿在手上的那枚国王棋子！王冠的棱角磨过嫩肉，惹得他颤栗不止，性器却高高昂起头。  
“Charles ，不是你说下棋的吗？”Erik加大力度揉着Charles的臀瓣，言语中带上了咬牙切齿。Charles几乎要哭出来了：“没有...啊...Erik我...我...”“那你说，你来干什么的？”  
Charles被Erik圈住，啃咬着肩头。“我...我是...我是来...来...啊...来...”Charles红着眼圈，蹭着Erik的性器，“Erik...你...你到底操不操我...”  
有什么东西在脑海中炸裂，Erik迅速将棋子取出，换成自己的性器。阴茎没入小穴，仿佛回到了家中，柔嫩而又紧致。Charles的呻吟回荡在房间里，所幸房间的隔音做的很好。  
他摸索着，抵到了Charles的敏感点，呻吟的音调瞬间提高，身下人带着啜泣摇着头，扭动着身体想要逃离欲望的漩涡，却使阴茎的角度更加刁钻，带来更大的刺激。  
他喘息，他尖叫，他沉沦。  
他亲吻，他啃噬，他挺动。  
当黎明的曙光从窗缝溜入，Erik不知道第几次将精液射入Charles的体内，他的精力仿佛没有尽头，Charles觉得整个人像是被卡车翻来覆去碾过好几次，嗓子已经哭哑了。  
Erik吻了吻Charles，抽出了阴茎，白浊从穴口流出，分外淫靡。“你...你清理...我要睡了...唔...”Charles累得不行了，Erik笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“睡吧，Charles，有我。”  
将人横抱去浴室，晨光在身后的地毯上漫着一片温暖的金黄。

FIN.


End file.
